


Сволочь

by Lena013



Series: Нефанатеющий Питер [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Тони развернулся к нему и посмотрел на него каким-то нечитаемым взглядом и дело далеко было не в том, что Питер не включил свет.





	Сволочь

— Чё Вам надо? — опираясь на дверь, пробурчал Питер.

— Тебя не учили вежливости? — отталкивая дверь вместе с подростком, сказал Старк, проходя внутрь.

— Учили. Но в три часа ночи воскресенья после суточного патруля как-то забывается, — толкнув дверь, ответил Питер, широко зевнув. — Так, что Вы хотели? — не попытавшись приободриться, спросил подросток.

Тони развернулся и посмотрел на него каким-то нечитаемым взглядом, и дело далеко было не в том, что Питер не включил свет.

— Тебя.

 — Чаво? — только и успел спросить Питер, прежде чем его прибили к хлипкой двери и грубо поцеловали. Поскольку паучьи рефлексы живут отдельной жизнью от разума хозяина, то Паркер инстинктивно обхватил торс мужчины ногами, имея вечную привычку на что-то — _кого-то_  — залезать. — Так, — попытался отстраниться Питер, что в его положении было трудно сделать, — минуточку, — Тони игнорировал причитания подростка, переключившись на беззащитную шею. — Мистер- _ох-чёрт-Старк,_ — Паркер прикусил губу, — не то чтобы я был про-ох-тив, — кусаться ему вообще казалось нечестным, потому Питер ударился головой о дверь, впрочем, не заметив этого, — Вы меня отвлекаете.

— Я всё жду, когда ты заткнешься, — ответил Старк, тут же прильнув к нему, когда мальчишка вновь попытался открыть рот. Шершавые пальцы залезли под ночную футболку, Питер непроизвольно выгнулся навстречу, когда рука прошлась вдоль позвоночника.

— Но всё же, — продолжил говорить Питер теперь прямо в губы миллиардера. Тони с такой обречённостью закатил глаза, словно его затащили на очередной совет директоров. — Почему Вы здесь? — спросил Питер настолько невинным тоном, будто не он сейчас прижимается к мужчине, не давая толком вздохнуть.

— Паркер, ты сволочь, — не моргнув и глазом сообщил Тони, на что Питер лишь улыбнулся.

— Неужели? — на законодательном уровне нужно запретить такой приторно-сладкий тон.

— Ты сам меня спровоцировал.

— Звучит как оправдание.

— Ты первый начал.

— А это как детский лепет, — хитро ухмыльнулся Питер. — Но ты прав, — стушевался он, склонив голову, — я тебя долго провоцировал, и этого стоило ожидать.

Тони на секунду замер, вопросительно выгнув брови.

— Чё ты на меня смотришь? Я-то не против, это тебе жить с тем, что ты совращаешь малолетку, — еще один выразительный взгляд, который Паркер успешно проигнорировал. Руки невозмутимо потянулись к пряжке ремня Старка.

— Это кто кого совращает, гадёныш?

— Мистер Старк, сделайте одолжение, — хищно улыбнулся мальчишка, — трахните меня наконец.

В глазах Питера отчётливо видны чертята.

В глазах Тони точно такие же.

Кажется, это заразно.


End file.
